A Hope for Tomorrow's Bliss
by Something Endearing
Summary: Although life has not always been kind to her Aiko continues to tread on. There are regrets, there are some mistakes, but Aiko can always look forward to what tomorrow can bring. As of late, her acceptance to U.A High has granted her a second chance at finding closure. From here on, she will face obstacles, challenges, and even vicious villains. Will she falter or succeed?
1. The Journey's First Step

**Musutafu, Japan: Shuzenji Residence - (14/3/2017 6:14 PM.)**

As the keys jingle audibly against the metallic keyhole, a few muffled footsteps draw near the door. The elder steps back once the doorknob twists. The door creaks open and a silver eye gleams from the tiny slit. It darts about and narrows onto the concealed woman. A soft slam could be heard as the door shuts. A wary voice calls out, "Who's there?!"

An endearing smile perks on saggy cheeks as the elder removes her winter cap, "Sweetie it's me, Chiyo-san."

A few thuds and jangles resonate from the other side of the door. "A-ah! Sorry! I'll open the door now." The final lock becomes undone and the elder casually makes her way inside the apartment. A cool breeze blows through the door, thus filling the room with a bitter chill. The girl manages to shut the door and comes down for a bow, "W-welcome home Mama-chan!" She happily smiles and helps the elder with her luggage. After placing the baggage in her room, she returns to provide more assistance.

The girl leans towards the small lady and carefully removes the oversized coat she was wearing. "L-let me get that for you! I'll also prepare your bath if you'd like." Before anything else could be done she looks at her caretaker and notices her firm glare. _A-ah...I did it again didn't I?.._ The teen thinks to herself and patiently waits for the elder to speak.

The elder frowns as the girl continues to pamper her. She firmly takes her stand and waits for the teen return from her room. The elder wastes no time to reprimand, "I've told you several times that you don't have to be so formal with me." She proceeds to lecture the child and scoffs, "Aiko, although I appreciate what you're doing, you need to understand that you don't owe me anything. All I ask of you is that you live an honest life where you can be a better person." She turns to the conflicted teen and beams a warm smile at her, "I know these past few months have been difficult...but you'll get the swing of things eventually."

Aiko, the troubled teen, looks down in embarrassment. She's been trying so hard to impress her caretaker that she forgot how to act appropriately. Aiko sighs, the embarrassment is a overwhelming and it starts to get the better of her. Although she understands that the elder means well, she can't help but feel somewhat detached from her caretaker. The girl's timid smile soon fades and an emotionless glare stares at the floor.

"It's been 5 months since you took me in, but I still haven't been able to get my act together…" There is a small pause as tears begin to brew in her eyes. Aiko takes a deep breath and continues, "I swear I'm trying...but everytime I try to open myself to other options something bad ends up happening." Muffled sniffles escape through gritted teeth and Aiko admits in defeat, "Just look at what happened last year in M.A.H1…"

The elder's frown subsides. She slowly approaches Aiko and places her hand on the child's shoulder. The woman offers solace and carefully coos, "Those fools wouldn't know real talent even if it hit them. Besides, it's not your fault that-"

Aiko shakes her head and cries out, "Exactly 54 people were injured that day because of me…" Frustration. Anger. Regret. Those are but a few emotions Aiko has to deal with because of what had happened. Although she realizes that there was nothing she could've done she still feels responsible for that vile attack. The girl goes silent and turns away from her guardian. She can no longer contain herself and proceeds to break down in front of the elder.

Fresh hot tears burst from ruby eyes while Aiko furiously tries to rub them away. She knows that crying is a good way to mend the soul but is afraid it'll expose her weaknesses. "I just..need time alone.." She whimpers and does her best to avoid the elder. Aiko tries to flee to her room but thankfully the elder was fast enough to stop her.

"Shh shh, it's ok...come here, it's ok sweetie." Chiyo coos and offers comfort with open arms. The girl concedes and quickly dashes towards the elderly lady. Aiko lets out muffled sniffles until it snowballs into uncontrollable sobs. Her bottled up emotions have been set free and the elder happily smiles, "You're a good child Aiko. Don't let others say otherwise. Yes, what happened was unfortunate but look at where you are now! You're healing and doing better for yourself and those that were harmed." Chiyo turns to her surrogate daughter and a proud smile shines towards her, "I'm proud to have such a strong daughter like you."

Through her woe and regret, Aiko listens closely at what the elder has to say. The overflow of tears begins to subside as the girl slowly calms down. It takes her several more minutes before she is completely calm. Through tearful chokes Aiko replies, "I'm glad to have met you Mama-chan..thank you for giving me a chance where others would not."

The two smile at each other one last time before Aiko's grip weakens. She rubs her puffy eyes and slowly returns to her timid self. The elder turns to Aiko and quietly asks, "If you need more time to reevaluate your decision we can call off the meeting."

Aiko shakes her head and takes a deep breath, "No, I think it's best if I make my decision now." She pauses for a moment and finally comes to a conclusion, "I would like to attend the most challenging and prestigious school there is." She confidently asserts herself before adding, "That way I can prove to myself that no matter what background people may come from: they can always strive to be something above what they were destined."

The girl becomes overwhelmed in embarrassment as her caretaker leans onto her for a big smooch. Chiyo happily kisses Aiko's forehead and a jovial laugh escapes the elder, "Haha! That's my girl! Always looking at the bright side regardless of how trivial things may be." She reaches for her phone and dials a number. Before the call goes through she turns to Aiko and cheerfully exclaims, "Go on and get ready, he'll be here within the hour. And don't worry sweetie, he's a good man."

Aiko simply smiles as the elder converses on the phone. She heads towards her room to get a fresh pair of clothes and stops at the mirror. Her thoughts run wild once she realizes what she agreed to. _Ahhhhh! I can't believe I just did that! Wait...DID SHE SAY HE'LL BE HERE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR?! AHH! I GOTTA GET READY!_ Aiko lets out an exasperated groan and idly grumbles to herself while getting dressed.

Thirty minutes pass before a soft knock is heard coming from the door. The elder had just finished brewing tea and she casually strolls towards the door. She peeks through the peephole and sees nothing but a shadow covering her vision. A soft chuckle resonates and she happily exclaims, "Aiko! Your guests are here!"

A muffled commotion comes from the girl's room as she hastily dashes towards the living room. She's dressed in a red sweatshirt accompanied with dark brown cargo pants and brown boots. The headset around her neck does nothing to help with the professional attire her elder hoped she'd wear. A quiet sigh escapes old lips before the elder slowly opens the door. The elder greets the guests and proceeds to head to her room. She turns to Aiko and waves before giving them space to get properly acquainted.

An abnormally huge man dressed in a business suit slowly steps inside the quiet apartment. Once inside, a small creature dressed in similar apparel suddenly springs out of the man's coat. Aiko stares perplexed by such a bizarre sight and hesitantly bows, "H-hello...I'm Aiko. Aiko Amanati-Shuzenji, it's a pleasure to meet you two." She comes up from her bow and offers to take their coats.

"My my, polite and well mannered!" The small creature exclaims and happily claps his paws, "Not a lot of people have those qualities these days." It turns to the man and ponders, "Hmm, curious. Usually people freak out over your presence but she seems unfazed."

The man rubs his massive chin while his toothy grin is focused on the small creature. "Well, I'm not one to really care for fame so that's fine. So long as people are safe, that's all that matters." He turns to the girl and urges, "Come, let's sit down and discuss about your recommendation into U.A over a cup of tea." His smile shines ever so brightly thus inspiring the girl to greet him with her own.

She places three cups for each person and slowly begins pouring them with the freshly brewed tea. Once the table is set and the drinks have been served the man makes himself clear, "Aiko, I'll be honest with you. We came here because Shuzenji-sama confirmed you're willing to participate in U.A's newest program." The man pauses and looks down for a moment. Thirty seconds pass before he continues, "Is this something you really want to do? Both the principal and I know that you're more than capable of becoming a top student in U.A but we want to know if you're willing to commit yourself to this." He contemplates and looks out the window on his right. A deep sigh escapes him, "A hero's duty is not an easy task. It's grueling work that constantly demands your one-hundred percent." He returns his gaze towards the girl and solemnly states, "Is this what you want to dedicate yourself to? Helping people no matter what? We can grant you that wish, so long as you are definitely sure it's something you want to do."

Aiko remains silent for a whole minute. She closes her eyes and reaches deep down inside her psyche to meditate. _What is it I seek? I don't plan on using this experience for power or fame. Certainly not for some sort of revenge either...What is it that I seek?..._ She opens her eyes and finally makes up her mind, "Yes. I want to make up for the wrongs I've caused. Not just mine, but for the people that act with impunity too. I want to bring those who intend on harming our peace to the light of justice. That is what I seek."

A genuine smile perks on his chiseled face. The man can't stop smiling and happily chuckles as he hands the girl a sealed letter. He turns to the small creature and confidently exclaims, "She's got the same resolve as the kid! I'd like to see her grow into a fine hero someday."

The small animal turns to the man and happily smiles, "Ah! Such vitality and resolve behind those words! She's definitely U.A material, wouldn't you agree All-Might?" He turns Aiko and applauds, "Congratulations and welcome to U.A High School!."

 **Shuzenji Residence: First Day of School - (1/4/2017 5:30 AM.)**

Electric buzzing screeches throughout the room and an exhausted Aiko groans aloud. She pounds the alarm with a solid wallop before hazily waking up. Although she shouldn't have been using her phone all night, she still continued to anyways. She thinks to herself, _Ugh...morning already?...I knew watching those recordings on Protoguise2 wasn't worth it...Well...who am I kidding? Of course they're worth it!_ She finally sits upwards and yawns aloud. She stretches out and suddenly falls on the bed again this time somewhat awake. Her gaze focuses on the ceiling fan and casually follows its slow gyrations. _Hmm, I wonder what today will bring. Maybe there will be some nice people...I just hope they don't find out about me…_ She sighs one last time before fully waking up. The girl stands up and realizes she's still in her night clothes. A tired yawn escapes her as she casually makes her way to the closet. There hangs her new uniform. A pearly white shirt with a smoky grey blazer and a navy blue skirt are hers to wear now. She takes a moment to admire the solid design and silently whispers to herself, "Alright Aiko, this is who you'll be representing now. I'll make them proud no matter what!" She confidently switched outfits and admires herself in the mirror. _S-so cute ;w;_ She twirls and gingerly laughs as the skirt springs up a bit. She ponders for a moment and decides to wear shorts under the skirt from now on. Once ready, she proceeds to head out of the room and cautiously knocks at the elder's door. "Mama-chan! Are you awake?" She whispers aloud and patiently waits for the elder to respond.

The elder replies, "Yeah, I'll be there shortly just give me a moment."

Aiko smiles and happily calls out, "Ok! I'll go ahead and make us our lunches!" She makes her way to the kitchen and happily hums to herself. "Da dum..da dum la la la la laaa~"

The soothing hums echo throughout the kitchen. The girl is too caught up in her moment that she doesn't realize the elder is watching closely. She turns to her right and stops once she notices the elder applauding the performance, "Hehe, quite the lovely tune you've got."

The girl simply ignores the comment and quickly dashes to her elder. She smiles and does her little twirl and ends it with a cheerful, "Tada!"

The elder smiles and happily teases, "You trying to impress someone today?~"

Aiko pouts and groans, "Ughhhh! Nooooooo, I'm capable enough to take care of myself. Thank you very much!" She brags before excitedly urging, "Anyways, we need to hurry or else we'll be late!" With that, the mother and daughter happily go out the door. Aiko can't help but skip along the way and happily exclaims, "I'm just too excited!" A jovial laugh escapes her as it ends with an embarrassing snort. She ignores the elder's teasings and stares in awe once they arrive at the school's main entrance. Her eyes sparkle with amazement by how huge the school is. She turns to her elder and jumps in joy knowing this will be the second most important event in her new life.

1 Ministry for Aspiring Heroes. (M.A.H)

2 Protoguise: Rank 67 Stealth/Infiltration Hero. Quirk: Doppelganger.


	2. Mishaps and Mindfulness

**U.A High - Inside the Main Gate (1/4/2017 6:12 AM.)**

Aiko's eagerness begins to falter once she becomes aware of the sea of students that passes by. Student after student. Clique after clique. She finally realizes that she will no longer be able to avoid any sort of encounter. An annoyed groan escapes from pink lips as doubt begins to plague her thoughts. Although she's happy to attend her new school, Aiko can't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable at the idea of socializing. As they both make their way towards the main building several friendly faces greet Aiko with a smile. A thick blush appears on olive cheeks every time a stranger waves. She groans and nervously follows the nurse. Her apprehensive nature begins to etch at her newfound confidence so she decides to stick close to the elder.

Chiyo takes notice of the unusual behavior and asks in a worried tone, "What's wrong sweetie? I could've sworn you were jumping with joy just a minute ago." Saggy cheeks perk up and a warm smile greets the girl.

Aiko shakes her head and tries to dodge the question, "Ehhh...it's nothing, don't worry about it Mama-chan." Her acting is so poor that the elder simply responds with a deadpan glare. Aiko lets out a few nervous chuckles before squeaking out, "What?.."

While the elder lectures her daughter, a small argument begins to escalate several meters away.

At the center of the main building's courtyard, the heated argument lashes between two students. "You!" The boy with spikes protruding from his back barks, "I know it was you, get back here and apologize!" The commotion catches the attention of onlookers and soon enough a small crowd forms around them.

The accused runs his hand through his jet-black hair and an exhausted sigh resonates from him. The boy turns to face the accuser and notices the crowd around them. He rolls his eyes and calmly states, "Look man, I've already told you, I don't know what you're talking about nor do I really care. Can we just move on and get to class already?" Sullen gold eyes lock onto the opponent as he patiently waits for an answer.

The boy with spikes snarls, "Oh! Now you're playing dumb huh?!" He wraps his hand around the boy's collar and tugs, "Do you really want to get your ass kicked that bad?" An angry grunt resonates as he tries to land a punch.

The boy with golden eyes does not flinch. He lets out an exhausted sigh and finally activates his quirk. He flicks his finger against the aggressor and a small burst of energy causes a shockwave to ripple throughout the area. The impact causes too much force to be expelled throughout the boy's body that it sends him flying towards the crowd. A few worried shouts could be heard as the crowd scatters. A hefty thud soon follows and the spined student is left unconscious.

A myriad of nervous eyes turn to the unfazed student. He casually adjusts the collar of his shirt and greets them with a quizzical glare, "Can we just get to class already? You guys will be late if you don't hurry." The emotionless student slowly makes his way towards the building but is immediately caught by two staff members.

Much to Aiko's dismay, she watches the series of events unfold in front of her. Although there was a burning desire to intervene, she promised Chiyo she wouldn't get involved. The elder had gone to find more suitable staff to stop the fight thus leaving the girl alone. Aiko turns her attention towards the injured student and scans the crowd around him. _Tsk..nobody is trying to help him..._ She sighs and hesitantly approaches the boy. There are several lacerations scattered throughout his right arm but nothing too serious. Upon closer inspection, she assumes the boy suffered a minor concussion as evidenced by a small gash on his forehead.

Eyes begin to stare at her while she continues to inspect the boy. She shuts out those watchful glares and begins to activate her quirk. A violet light illuminates from her hands as she places them against the boy's chest. She closes her eyes and concentrates on repairing the inflicted wounds. A small drop of sweat pours from her forehead as her violet glow brightens. The small crowd stares in awe as the wounds that were once noticeable suddenly vanish. Once finished, Aiko struggles to catch her breath and instantly yawns as fatigue hits her like a truck.

Muffled taps could be heard rushing from the northern side of the school and soon enough a small group of students catch sight of the scene. The subtle pitter-patter grows louder as the trio approach the area. "Goro! Goro where are you?" The smallest member yells out in vain and hastily rushes towards the crowd, "You better not have done something stupid…" The tiny girl gasps once she makes her way through the crowd, "Goro! What happened?! Are you ok?" She frantically lunges at the boy and tries to make him sit upright, "Who did this?!" She yells aloud and scans the crowd for the perpetrator.

As tension begins to escalate, Aiko tries to slip away into the crowd. Before she could make it, however, a hoarse voice calls out, "Hey, where do you think you're going miss?" She turns around and sees a colossal ten foot tall student position himself in front of her. The boy repeats himself, "I know you can hear me, do you mind sharing some info on what happened, _friend_?" The rough tone of his voice makes him appear far more intimidating. He involuntarily causes the girl to tremble in fear.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Aiko stares at the humongous boy. She nervously shifts her gaze from the unconscious boy to the student in front of her then finally to the crowd. An embarrassed look surfaces on her face as she can't do anything but stare awkwardly at the giant. In desperation, she was about to activate her quirk when a determined voice suddenly calls out, "Hey! Leave her alone! She was helping your friend! I saw it with my very eyes!"

The soft glow of violet dies down as Aiko turns to face her savior. She stays silent and watches closely as a brunette girl stands up to the colossal student.

The brunette angrily shouts, "She's done nothing wrong so just leave her alone!" She stands her ground as fierce eyes bore into the boy's soul.

"Xao, that's enough." A calm voice calls out to the giant, "She's telling the truth, I see no deceit in her words."

The overwhelmingly tall student lets out a gruff sigh and backs down. "Akane, are you sure about this? We can't let this go unpunished. It's not fair for him or anyone." He turns to the tranquil girl and frowns.

Akane, the dignified young lady refutes in a collected manner, "Xao, it's true that what happened is unfortunate but if we harass people at random won't that make us hypocrites? Just relax, at least we know he's safe thanks to her." She turns to Aiko and bows, " _Arigatōgozaimashita,_ your kindness is appreciated." A pleasant smile beams at Aiko before the brunette is formally addressed, "And you, I must commend you for your tenacity. You stood up for a complete stranger. You even went as far as to face a person twice your size and didn't falter. You're either foolish or extremely brave. I'd like to believe it's the latter." She bows once more this time at the fiery girl and bids them farewell. "Till we meet again."

"Alright, just be on best behavior, ok?" The colossus croaks and sluggishly makes his way towards the rest of his group, "Yuko, do you want me to pick him up or do you have him?"

The girl in question lifts the unconscious boy with telekinesis. The panicked look on her face vanishes once she turns to greet the colossus. A cheeky grin shines at him, "Ha! It's not that I don't need your help Xao, I just prefer it if you don't hurt yourself." With a hearty chuckle, the group of friends slowly vanish into the main building.

Aiko is somewhat detached by the events that unfolded. She silently stares at the ground as if trying to make her mind up. _Who was the boy that caused the fight? I know the unconscious one, Goro I believe, was the one that provoked him but why? And better yet, what kind of power was that? He K.O'd that Goro guy without breaking a sweat!_

Her train of thought is suddenly interrupted as a sweet voice squeaks out, "Hey uh, I don't mean to interrupt but, are you ok?" The brunette stands in front of Aiko and greets her with an endearing smile.

Aiko was caught off-guard and jumps from being startled. She trembles for a few seconds and finally calms down. An embarrassed Aiko turns to the brunette and nods, "Y-yeah I'm fine…" She proceeds to awkwardly fiddle with her fingers, "I uh…" Aiko hesitates for a moment before finally mustering up the courage to speak, "T-thank you for helping me out." She straightens herself and bows before the brunette.

The brunette chuckles and confidently smiles, "Hey, don't worry about it. That guy was being a jerk.." A sinister glare suddenly replaces the jovial smile and she mutters, " **That guy was really gonna get it if he laid his hands on you**." The killer look in her eyes disappears and she suddenly recalls, "Oh uh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ochaco. Ochaco Uraraka. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Aiko doesn't know whether to be thankful or terrified. She simply smiles and thinks to herself. _Ochaco Uraraka huh? Well, you really did save my skin back there so the least I can do is make up for it somehow._ Aiko bows before Ochaco once more and confidently presents herself, "My name's Aiko. Aiko Amanati-Shuzenji. It's a pleasure meeting you too."

A soft bell suddenly rings out throughout the school's P.A system. Frantic murmurs echo throughout the courtyard as the students scatter to get to their classes. The two girls face one another and awkwardly wave. "Well, I gotta get going now." Ochaco speaks in a soft tone and smiles at Aiko. "Ah I forgot to ask, what class are you headed to?"

Aiko perks up and quickly responds, "That's ok, and uh, I've been told to go to Class 1-A as of today." A cordial smile greets the bubbly girl and she admits in defeat, "To be honest, I'm not sure where it's at...Ma- Err… Recovery Girl was going to take me there but she's a little busy at the moment."

Brown eyes light up and the girl happily exclaims, "No way! You're part of Class 1-A too?! That's pretty sweet, come I'll take you there!" She happily holds onto Aiko's right arm and guides the reclusive girl to her new homeroom.

 **U.A High - Academic Building (6:52 AM.)**

The walk to the classroom was somewhat uneventful, safe for the fact that Ochaco was happily gossiping about hero news. "And then he was like: 'Ah, cursed villain! You'll rue the day you met me!' To which the bad guy responded: 'Haha! You really think you have me this time? I'll have you know that-' And that's when Power Bruiser1 landed that gut-wrenching punch!" The brunette stares at Aiko with determined zeal and happily shouts, "It was awesome! A little excessive, but awesome nonetheless. I mean, nobody before him took out Brass Beast2. I'm sure it would've been easy fodder for All-Might3 but a Rank 100+ facing off a Class B villain and winning? That's almost unheard of!" Ochaco stops on her tracks and admires the very thought of middle-tier heroes defeating powerful villains.

Aiko couldn't help but stare in awe at the girl. Such determination, such passion, and an honest heart. These are the qualities Aiko believes every grand hero must possess. She smiles at her new friend and giggles to herself, _She is quite strange. In a good way that is. I mean if she's brave enough to face off a goliath like the guy at the courtyard, then I'm sure she'll have no problem tackling whatever obstacle that comes her way. Hehe...if there are more people like Ochaco in this school, then I think I made the right choice._

"Aiko, we're here!" The bubbly girl happily exclaims once the duo turns the corner. They arrive outside a wooden door where there is a small sign that reads ' **1-A'**. Ochaco could barely contain herself as she jumps in joy. "Ah! Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to find out what type of classmates we have!" She turns to her partner and confidently smiles, "Are you ready?"

Aiko is brought back from her musing and stops before the door. She becomes tense and nervously backs up, "I uh...give me a moment ok? I just remembered something…" She's lost her confidence again as the memories of her previous school experience come back. Ruby eyes reflect a hint of regret as she nervously twirls her ginger hair.

The brunette notices her timid behavior and carefully approaches, "Aiko, is something wrong?" A warm smile beams at Aiko as Ochaco tries her best to reassure the girl, "It's ok to be nervous. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, just know that I'll be here with you." A toothy grin greets Aiko along with a confident thumbs up, "You can count on me!"

Ochaco's endearing speech was enough to pull Aiko out of her troubled thoughts. She takes a deep breath and peacefully exhales, "V-very well...how can I say no to something like that?" Aiko's lips curl into a genuine smile causing Ochaco to stare in awe.

"There you go!" The brunette happily exclaims and takes the lead, "Come on, let's meet the others." The wooden door slides open and soon enough the two students walk in.

The first thing they see is a small boy sitting on the teacher's desk chatting with a composed blond. "Hey Kaminari, I bet you 600 Yen that the next student walking through that door will be a girl." The small boy confidently grins while holding out his hand to shake for the deal.

"How the hell did you know?..." Kaminari, the now defeated blond, questions. He shakes his head and hastily dashes towards the end of the classroom, "We didn't shake on it Mineta! I ain't giving you my money!"

"Hey! I won fair and square! Just look at these lovely _dames_.~" Mineta, the small boy, can't help but approach the girls and happily presents himself, "Ah, ladies! I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Minoru Mineta and it's always a pleasure to meet new faces here." He turns to Aiko and winks in a seductive manner, "Especially if it's a pretty face like yours.~ 3"

" **Mineta**." The killer glare on the brunette's eyes returns and focuses on the boy. " **She's new here. I'm warning you just this once. Be careful what your next words are or else I'll make sure you don't come down from the stratosphere for good."** She continues to bore her eyes onto the boy's soul and gives him a dastardly grin.

The boy was about to respond when suddenly a bolt of lighting strikes him. "Quit bothering them and get over here man. You know better than to provoke Uraraka." Kaminari shouts and begins to drag the unconscious boy towards the eastern side of the room. He comes back and turns to the girls, "Ah, sorry about that Uraraka. You know how he gets, especially when he sees a new girl he finds...uh...attractive." He frowns and smacks his lip, "Someday someone is gonna put him in his place. But anyways, welcome to class 1-A, I assume you're one of the four students that got recommended?" The blond turns to Aiko and bows. "You'll be in good hands here so don't worry. I'm sure Ochaco already has you covered but if someone is causing you any trouble, don't be afraid to talk to me about it." He shines an endearing smile at Aiko.

Her anxiousness slowly dies down once the blond helps her out. She nods and calmly states, "Thanks for the help. I'm not exactly that sociable so uh, thanks?…" She pauses for a moment and awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, "And uh, yeah, I was fortunate enough to be accepted here. I hope I won't be a burden to any of you guys." She bows back and beams a warm smile at the boy.

Kaminari is stunned by the response he got. He shakes off his perplexed look and happily smiles, "Hey, don't worry I'm sure you've already proven yourself to the teachers. Just do your best ok?" He chuckles to himself and proceeds to head towards his side of the room, "Till next time!"

A soft sigh escapes the brunette as she grumbles to herself, "That damn Mineta, I swear, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp if he dares do anything." A devilish smile replaces Ochaco's jovial one. She turns to Aiko, "So uh...yeah. Other than him, there are actually a lot of good people that applied to be here. I'm sure I'll recognize a face or two from the entrance exam." She ponders for a moment and tries to remember who was present during orientation, "Hmm..let's see. I know Iida was there, Ashido was there too. Oh wait I forgot to mention, there's this really sweet guy and…" She stops talking once she notices Aiko has disappeared. "A-aiko! Where did you go?"

Aiko had noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On the far back of the room, near the western side, there are two students arguing with each other. Although she knows better than not to get involved with others' affairs, she proceeds to sneak towards them. There was a dim flash of violet that went unnoticed. Aiko had activated her quirk and began to manipulate the light around her. She managed to move the light particles in the air to cloak her entire body and slowly sneaks her way towards the boys.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku?!" An infuriated blond pushes the boy against the wall and angrily shouts, "Weaklings like you don't deserve to be in this type of school. Get the hell out before I kick your ass again!" His bloodshot eyes pierce the young boy as they scream murder.

"No! I won't be taking any more of your crap, Ka-chan!" The boy with green hair stands his ground and shoves the explosive blond off him. Tears are brimming from his eyes and he confidently exclaims, "I've earned my right to be here! You just can't accept it because you've always looked down on me! But not anymore!" He firmly stands his ground and proclaims, "Even if you beat me down, I'll keep coming back no matter what!" A defiant smile beams towards the blond causing him to respond with a fiery punch.

The explosive punch lands inches away from the petrified boy. A massive crack forms on the western wall and the blond asserts himself, " **Izuku. Don't make me repeat myself.** " The entire class goes silent as the argument suddenly got physical. The blond continues, " **I don't care that the whole class watching, but if you ever get in my way again I'll make sure to break you for good.** " He cocks his fist back and was about to throw it towards the boy's abdomen when a small burst of violet light blinds him.

Her movement was quick and precise. She had stunned the blond long enough to perform her next move. Once out of cloak, Aiko proceeds to grab the boy by his hips and propels herself backwards into the open area of the room. The suplex was hard to pull off but thankfully it did enough damage to keep the boy down for at least four seconds. Aiko quickly scurried her way on top of him and successfully completed a low mount. She pressed her weight on the boy's thighs and held his arms down by pinning his wrists against the floor. She asserts herself in a dominant way, "Don't move or I will be forced to incapacitate you." Her voice now fierce and calculated. That nervous girl had disappeared and was replaced with a confident persona. She turns to the green haired boy and calmly asks, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

The boy shakes his head in disbelief. Throughout most of his life he had rarely seen the blond get taken down so easily. He regains his composure and barely stammers out, "I-I'm fine…" He straightens himself and nervously fiddles with his fingers, "H-hey uh...thanks for the help but I think I'll be fine now.." He awkwardly points at Aiko, "Y-you can get off him now."

Aiko stares somewhat confused by what he said. She looks down for a moment and notices the angry blond has a thick blush spread throughout his face. She finally realizes why he's blushing and quickly hops off the boy. Olive cheeks turn a bright red hue as she awkwardly pats her skirt down. She clears her throat and stammers out, "I h-hope you learnt your lesson!" She points at the bewildered blond and nervously coughs, "J-just behave!" She quickly dashes to the other side of the room where Ochaco was waiting.

The blonde sits up as the thick blush continues to glow adamantly, _W-what the hell was that?... W-who the hell was that?! T-these people are looking at me… Damnit!_ "What the hell are you looking at?!" The flustered boy barks out at his classmates and hastily makes his way to his desk. He shuts off those watchful glares and tucks his head under his arms.

Red hair is hidden away under the brunette's arms as Aiko can't help but feel completely embarrassed by what happened. Though muffled, she manages to whine, "Ughhh! That was embarrassing…"

The brunette simply coos and offers support, "H-hey, think about it this way. At least you saved Izuku from being pummeled so that's worth noting!" She beams a happy smile at Aiko and continues to rub her back, "There there."

The green haired boy was about to approach the girls when the door suddenly swings open. The students go silent and hastily make their way to their assigned seats. Aiko is somewhat reluctant but is forced to comply. She takes her seat behind the explosive blond and anxiously waits for the teacher to come in.

A shaggy man dressed in almost all black attire casually makes his way inside the room. He yawns and turns to face the class his face devoid of emotion. "Alright, it seems like most of you are here today. Let's just cut to the point, my name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher as of today." He turns to the back of the room and sighs, "Whoever made that hole is gonna be in for a surprise later on today." A frightening smile perks on his emotionless face.

He was about to start class when a teacher suddenly peeks his head in through the door. "Oi, I caught this little scamp fooling around earlier in the morning." He turns away from the door and a harsh order is barked. "Get your ass in there now."

A few footsteps could be heard and Aiko narrows her gaze on the student. Gold eyes are the first thing that catch her attention and she immediately ducks her head. The boy noticed the odd behavior but chose not to point it out.

"Well, thanks for bringing him here Deadlock4. I'll make sure he gets well acquainted with his peers." Aizawa casually states and waves at the departing teacher. He turns to the student and sighs, "Alright, I won't ask because we're running low on time so just take seat next to her." The teacher points at the desk next to Aiko and the student silently makes his way to it. "I'm guessing there will be no more interruptions so let's begin."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I'll be honest, this chapter took me about a week to make. Maybe a bit more? Idk, but yeah. I had a lot of fun writing this one. It was a bit tough at first, trying to get the characters to seem more believable and human is harder than it looks. I mean, just compare Chapters 1 and 2 to the older ones. It's a huge difference. Well, uh, I just wanted you guys to know that I'll be focusing on this rework and editing the rest of the chapters to fit this narrative. I apologize for the inconvenience and I will be replacing the following chapters as I complete them. Chapters 3 to 9 will be rewritten but I'll leave them up until their respective sections can be replaced. Thanks again for sticking with the story these past 3 months. I hope I can write an enjoyable story that both the viewers and I can enjoy. Thank you and god bless! - L.M.

1 Power Bruiser: Rank 154 (Fighter/Support Class Hero.) Quirk: Enhanced Strength/Healing Status: Active (Currently protecting Musutafu, Japan.)

2 Brass Beast: Class B Villain. Quirk: Ironskin. Status: Incarcerated. (Potential sentence: Up to 20 years.)

3 All-Might: Rank 1 (All-Star Class Hero.). Quirk: Unknown. Status: Active (Currently Teaching in U.A High.)

4 Deadlock: Rank 47 (Elementalist Hero.) Quirk: Absolute Zero. Status: Alive (Currently Teaching in U.A High.)


	3. A Test, More or Less

**U.A High - Class 1-A: Homeroom. (1/4/2017 7:12 A.M)**

It's been several minutes after roll call has been announced yet she struggles to stay awake. She finally decides to pay attention to what the teacher has to say and begins to write down some notes. She whispers to herself, "Alright, so today's schedule will go something like this. First, we'll start the day off with our morning exercise at around 8:00 AM. Then we'll move on with the quirk apprehension exam at around 9:30 AM?" She ponders for a moment and stares somewhat confused at the notes she wrote. An annoyed whimper resonates from her, "Ugh...it's barely the first day of school and we're already taking a test?.." She slumps over the desk with her face pressed against the smooth surface. Her right cheek rests on the wood while she lazily scribbles her notes.

Bakugo, the explosive blond, can't help but eavesdrop. He had finally cooled off and proceeds to turn around to confront the girl. Aiko was too focused on doodling that she did not notice the boy was staring. Crimson eyes catch sight of hidden scars located on her left cheek. The boy ponders, _What happened to her?..._ He pauses for a moment and continues to look her over, _From the looks of it, it seems she has knowledge on advanced self-defense techniques. Those moves she used on me were extremely calculated… What kind of girl is she?!_ The boy can't help but feel somewhat intrigued by Aiko. He keeps his gaze on her until both pairs of eyes meet.

"C-can I help you?..." Aiko's olive cheeks slightly burn once she finally notices the boy's contemplative glare. She straightens herself and nervously asserts, "I-I'm not apologizing...if that's what you're looking for…" She bites her lower lip and keeps a firm glare locked on him.

Bakugo takes a deep breath and hesitantly replies, "You had something on your cheek...I just wanted to let you know." The boy immediately faces forward and pretends to write down notes.

Aiko stares in disbelief and proceeds to rub her cheeks. She lets out a miffed groan and returns to her notebook, "Okay, let's see. After the exam we'll be having lunch at around 12:00 PM. Then comes English class at 12:45 PM. Second to last would be Mathematics at 1:45 PM. And finally, Foundational Hero Studies at around 2:45 PM." She thinks to herself, _Ah...maybe today won't be so bad. Yeah...it's been a hectic morning but at the very least I've got the rest of today to look forward to! How bad could it be?_

The clock strikes 7:30 AM and a soft bell rings throughout the P.A system. Static suddenly blares through the speakers before it's filled with silence. An excited voice reveals itself as it happily exclaims, "Goooooooood Morning U.A High! How are my favorite students doing today?!" The voice waits a couple of seconds before someone calls to him.

"Hey Hizashi, you do realize that is a one-way speaker, right?" The calm voice sounds somewhat familiar and it causes a few students to perk up.

Aiko takes notice and watches as Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and a few others listen closely. A ginger smile shines once she sees how attentive they've become. There is a sense of wonder, inspiration, and intrigue painted on each of their faces. Fascinated, she casually scopes out the rest of the room to watch everyone's reactions. She finally turns to face the student on her left. Her happy smile suddenly disappears once she sees gold eyes stare at the speaker with disgust. The serious look on his face screams of hatred and abhorrence. Aiko focuses on those gold eyes and involuntarily catches the boy's attention.

The mean look had now been replaced with a coy grin. He chuckles and winks at her, "Take a picture darling it'll last longer.~" The cheeky grin on his face causes Aiko to blush as he continues to prod, "You can keep looking, so long as you admit how handsome I am~" He lets out a hearty chuckle and is immediately shushed by the class.

" _B-baka!"_ Aiko cries out and withdraws her gaze. She tries to ignore the boy's teasing but ends up falling prey to it. The tomato red blush continues to glow even after the boy has stopped. She covers her face under her arms and listens as the announcer continues.

"Well, anyways, this is y'alls favorite host, Present Mic1, wishing everyone a wonderful first day of school! Now, without further ado, give it up for the mighty man himself. ALL-MIGHT!" The cheerful announcer introduces the number one hero in spectacular fashion. A few muffled shouts could be heard coming from the neighboring classrooms while most of the class lets out excited cheers of their own.

The teacher sighs and grumbles to himself, "Tsk...that show-off. Always gotta make a spectacle out of everything…" He disappears into the bottom of his desk and tucks himself inside the warm sleeping bag.

Now that the excitement has settled, All-Might proceeds to speak, "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Present Mic." A few powerful claps could be heard coming from the speaker and soon enough the noise quiets down. The hero clears his throat, "I want to start today's announcements by saying: I'm proud of every single student attending U.A High today." He pauses for a moment and lets out a relaxed sigh, "Yes, I am aware that not everyone attending this school got the opportunity to participate in what they wanted to study but please, do not worry. Whether you're out in the field learning how to become a hero or you're devising new schematics under R&D2 departments or even planning out an organization's yearly syllabus, just know that I am amazed and proud at what everyone here is capable of achieving. You're all my heroes so keep your chins up and strive for that brighter tomorrow. **Plus Ultra**!"

For a moment, it seems as if the entire world begins to shake by how tremendously loud the school becomes. There is an overabundance of noise rattling the very halls of the academic building that it forces Aiko to create her personal anechoic chamber. Dim violet light illuminates the back of the room as a small sound-vacuum manifests around Aiko. She lets out a pleased sigh once she's able to hear herself think. Although she does not like the rowdiness, she can't help but admire at how moved the students are by All-Might's speech. The only thing that concerns her is the lack of empathy her classmate has. She turns to the irritated boy and presses her hand against his arm.

Gold eyes stare somewhat perplexed at the girl. He feels her soft touch press against his rugged arm and is caught off guard once the noise instantly dies. The baleful glare immediately disappears as they both lock eyes. He states somewhat confused, "Uh...you didn't have to do that..." An endearing smile soon greets her, "Thank you."

She's surprised by the genuine smile that shines at her and immediately turns away from him. "Y-yeah..." She barely stammers out, still taken aback by his warm smile. Although her thoughts on him are not of high regard, she understands the pain behind his aching glare. _That look you had earlier...There's something that haunts you, isn't there?.._ Aiko quietly ponders and tries to shake off the thought.

A moment passes and soon enough Present Mic brings the broadcast to a close, "Well folks, that's about all the time we have for today's announcements! Till next time! Plus Ultra!" The speakers finally cut to silence and the entire school slowly settles down.

Aiko takes notice of the lack of movement and finally disperses the vacuum. She watches attentively as her teacher peeks his head from under his desk. She can't help but smile at the goofy sight in front of her. The teacher is snuggled inside a huge sleeping bag and it makes him look somewhat silly. Despite this, he proceeds to state with a deadpan glare, "Alright class. It's already 7:35 AM so you'll have the next twenty minutes to get ready for the morning run." He hesitantly gets up and shimmies his way to the door, "Your gym uniforms will be located on the western wall." His gaze suddenly falls on Bakugo, "If by any chance we were to find **who** damaged the wall, then we'll make sure to deal with them accordingly." He proceeds to press a button from under his sleeping bag and soon enough the wall yawns open to reveal twenty-two cases. "You've all been assigned a certain number. Find your case and head to the lockers. I'll be waiting here until everyone is ready." The teacher proceeds to lay down under his desk and soft snores could be heard.

Everyone makes their way towards the western wall to collect their cases. Aiko can't help but skip her way towards her friend. "Hey!" She casually waves at the brunette who was struggling to tip-toe for her case. "Ah, let me get that for you." Aiko stretches her left arm towards the mid-section of the wall and grabs hold of the handle. "Here you go!" She greets her friend with a warm smile and hands the suitcase over.

"Aww, thanks!" A thankful Ochaco happily smiles at her friend and holds the case close to her chest. She turns to Aiko and chuckles, "Isn't this exciting?!" The girl can no longer contain her excitement and happily hops in place, "I mean, the entire school went crazy because of All-Might! Ahhh!"

Aiko's wonderment skyrockets once she sees her friend's little hops. _My heart… ;w;_ She thinks to herself and replies in a jovial manner, "It was a bit loud but yeah. Today is gonna be a good day." There is a soothing calm resting on Aiko's face as she casually grabs her own case.

"Well hey, the day is just getting started!" Ochaco exclaims in glee and hops her way towards the door, "Let's make this day the best one till the next one!"

Aiko's stares somewhat confused by the quote. _Best one till the next one huh? We'll see._ She follows her friend out of the room and they slowly make their way towards the locker room.

 **U.A High - Academic Building: Girl's Locker Room. (7:47 AM)**

"Uh…" The girl couldn't believe it, "W-where are the stalls?..." She asks, worry evident as she hesitantly makes her way inside the room. Aiko stands still and watches as the girls change in front of each other. Olive cheeks glow that familiar red hue and she tries to avert her gaze from them.

"Hmm?" The brunette watches her friend stand idly by the door. She takes a gander at Aiko and asks somewhat surprised, "Stalls? Uh, I don't think there are any." She turns around and scans the room. There is nothing decorating the room but small benches, body-sized mirrors and hefty lockers. She turns to Aiko and quietly exclaims, "Oh! I get it, you're not comfortable changing in front of others. That's fine!" She smiles and ponders, "Hmm, we could ask the others if they could give you some privacy."

Aiko shakes her head and pouts, "U-uh...no...I think I'll be fine..." Flustered and embarrassed, she makes her way further into the room, "But uh, I'll be back ok? Go on and change without me?" She awkwardly waves at Ochaco who was heading towards two other students.

She takes a moment to place her case on the bench and begins to undress. Aiko carefully removes her ashy gray blazer and begins to undo the buttons on the pearly white shirt. Once the eight button is removed, she slides her arms out of the shirt's sockets and finally eases up. There is a short pause before she finally removes her skirt. She takes notice of the mirror located to her right and decides to stare at it. Before her is a girl. A girl with short unkempt red-hair and sad ruby eyes. She contemplates, _I'm here. I'm alive. This is my time to be something, to have control over my life! So...why?.._. She turns away from her reflection and feels her anguish return, _Why am I still held back by what happened?.. Is this accursed body the problem?_ Ruby eyes return to the mirror. They rest their sight on her right arm and spot a chunk of flesh that was once a beautiful olive pigment. The colorless scar is a reminder of that tragic day, something she's been trying to ignore ever since it happened. _**So hideous...**_ She thinks to herself and proceeds to turn to her left. She continues her search and finds a series of faded cuts scattered throughout her chest. _**So flawed...**_ She runs a finger over the old wounds and recalls, _Time never did_ __ _heal all those wounds…_ She shakes her head and sighs. There is one last thing she wanted to check. Aiko turns around, back against the mirror, and looks over her shoulder. Right below the center of her sports bra, a hidden scar barely reveals itself. _**Irredeemable…**_ She had enough. She turns her attention to the case and proceeds to open it. Standing in nothing but her sports bra and boyshorts, Aiko holds out her uniform and smiles somewhat bitterly, "A fresh start…"

"A new chance perhaps?" A soft-spoken voice calls out from behind her. Aiko is startled. The sad look in her eyes is replaced with a nervous glare. Ochaco reveals herself, "A-ah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I finished getting ready a while ago and wanted to check up on you." She admits somewhat embarrassed now that she saw Aiko exposed, "U-uh sorry! ~"

The shy redhead turns around and quickly covers herself, " _K-kyaa!_ O-ochaco! C-come on!" She throws a small towel at the brunette and barely stammers out, "P-privacy!?" Overwhelmed by embarrassment, Aiko quickly tucks herself in between a small corner and hastily dresses.

"A-ah sorryyyyy!" The cheerful friend cries out and quickly heads to the other side of the room.

 **U.A High - Gymnasium: Grand Atrium. (9:37 AM.)**

Aiko stared in awe as the stadium came into view. The building was massive. She knew that it was huge but nothing could prepare her for the amazing sight before her. She had been running for at least an hour now yet she was determined to keep moving forward. It did not take her and the rest of the class long before they reached the main gate. Tired but not exhausted, she rests her hands on her knees and tries to catch her breath. Ruby eyes look over her weary classmates and notice they, too, are not willing to give up. She smiles and patiently waits for the teacher to guide them inside.

"Good job everyone, most of you completed the morning run within the hour. Some of you did it a little over thirty minutes past the required time but that's fine." The teacher says somewhat prideful, "Now, once we step inside you'll be granted ten minutes of rest then the exam will commence."

As soon as the teacher finishes, the giant gates open and reveal the dome's interior. Before them is a vast open area roughly the size of four football fields. Thousands of seats decorate the dome's spherical edges while three massive Monoliths3, each roughly the size of a small house, wait patiently before the students.

They all decide to head to the stadium's restrooms to freshen up. Aiko makes her way inside the girl's bathroom and instantly turns on the faucet. She splashes water on her face and decides that it's not enough. She grabs her water bottle and fills up before splattering herself with the cool liquid. Catching her breath and enjoying the moment of rest she thinks to herself, _Alright Aiko. It's a bit unnerving but you got this. So long as you can beat this test, you can do anything! Let's go!_ She gently claps her face two times and proceeds to head to the benches where the class is waiting.

The last student to finally finish the 3-mile run was, unsurprisingly, Mineta. The boy's small stature gave him a huge disadvantage and by the time he reached the main courtyard he was already wheezing. "P-please…" He begged and comically collapsed in front of the unfazed teacher, "W-water…"

"Oh come on now!" An energetic voice calls out to the boy. Solid red hair gleams against the sunshine as he makes his way to Mineta. "Don't be such a pansy, that was just warm-up!" The energetic student picks up his classmate with one fell-swoop and casually flings him over his shoulder. "You'll live. Now, let's get ready for our test I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake." The muscular boy makes his way towards the benches and carefully sits Mineta down.

A few amused chuckles resonate from the pumped-up students. They notice the teacher's disinterested glare and finally hush. Aizawa begins, "Alright, if you're so cocksure that this will be easy…" The teacher suddenly pauses and smiles somewhat menacingly, "Then I'll amp it up a bit. My job as a teacher is to help you students become heroes, but that is not my goal." He pauses and watches as the students look somewhat confused. "Heh...you should look at your faces. What I mean is, the reason I am here is because I will do anything in my power to make you the best person you can be, even if it means breaking you at your core." The devilish grin turns into an ominous smile and he continues, "Did you really think becoming a hero was going to be easy? The entrance exam was just the tip-of-the-iceberg, and this? Well...this is what one would call the baby-steps." He turns to the red haired student and barks out, "Ejiro! You'll be the first to participate."

There is a small pause as the teacher presses a switch. The floor quakes and rumbles as the area in front of them slowly turns into a complex obstacle course. Although small, there are a myriad of obstacles and challenges that will surely impede most progress. The students stare in both awe and fear as the series of corridors and hallways give off an uneasy vibe. The teacher turns to Ejiro, the red-headed boy, and smirks, "I'd like to introduce you to the **Equalizer4**. It does not discriminate between the weak or the strong. So long as you have the courage and spirit to go through it, you'll succeed. Please, begin." He proceeds to turn to the rest of the class and warns, "Every single one of you will participate today. I suggest you finish the other sections of the exam before taking on the course."

With that, the Quirk Apprehension exam begins.

Aiko quickly makes her way to where her friend is. She noticed Ochaco, Izuku, Tenya, and Momo are huddled up discussing about something. She was about to leave the area when the brunette suddenly calls out, "Hey Aiko! Come here!"

She did not want to seem rude so she complies. The redhead shyly makes her way towards the group and discretely scooches her way in between Ochaco and Momo. There, she was greeted by all the students.

"Hey." Izuku, the green haired boy, waves at Aiko, "I don't think I can thank you enough but, thanks again for what you did earlier." He bows before her and happily smiles.

Flabbergasted and in a startled stupor, Aiko is not sure how to respond, "W-well uh...no problem?" She asks somewhat confused and simply smiles back.

The latter stare somewhat perplexed by her awkward response. Momo, the prideful girl, shakes her head, "Aiko, what you did was foolish. Reckless even." She reprimands and hesitantly continues, "But...it was a good deed. Not only did you stand up for someone you didn't know but you did it where everyone else just watched. You saw how unjust the situation was and managed to act appropriately. For that, I apologize." She bows her head in shame towards Aiko.

Tenya, the blue-haired boy, adds, "Although I do not agree with your methods, I can acknowledge and respect your moral conviction." He deeply bows before Aiko and calmly states, "That being said, let's discuss about how we'll succeed in this test."

Aiko stares unsure of what to do when the students bow. She simply nods and casually says, "O-oh uh. Thank you but really, it was nothing. I'm sure someone else would've stepped up if I hadn't intervened." She shrugs and continues, "Anyways about the test, I think it'll be best if we focus on our weaknesses as opposed to our strengths. From what I understood during homeroom, the test is comprised of three different areas. Those being endurance, intelligence and strength. Or uh, as I like to think of it: soul, mind, and body." She looks up from her contemplative gaze and sees the four other students stare at her with surprised looks. "W-what?.." She asks in a worried tone.

"You're so insightful, Aiko!" The brunette cheerfully exclaims and pumps her fist in the air, "Alright guys! Let's get started and beat this test no matter what!"

The group of students huddle up and cheerfully exclaim, "Plus Ultra!" Soon enough they all go their separate paths to complete the assignment.

The first challenge Aiko decides to take was the trial of strength. She makes her way to the yellow monolith and takes a deep breath. Although she was its first contender and worry was gnawing at the back of her mind, she would not falter. Strange energy pulses from the structure as she comes to close to it. The seemingly sentient building accepts her request and an opening reveals itself. Resolve, vigor and a burning desire fuel her determination to prove herself. She opens her eyes and walks through the white door, vanishing without a trace.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

So, I just finished writing this chapter and went over it a few times and thought it was alright. The only thing that concerns me is how well you guys would react/receive the introduction to these Monoliths. What I'm trying to do with this concept is introduce the idea of some mythology in this A.U. I know that I'm going off on a tangent and kinda splitting away from the original series but hopefully you guys can bare with me while I continue developing this story. Uh, I'm not sure what to say now other than thank you for your patience. I'll try to start writing on Ch.4 by tonight or tomorrow. Uh, have a good day/night. If you have any questions or concerns or feedback I guess don't be afraid to message me! Bye bye now!

1 Present Mic: Rank 36 Support/Fighter Class Hero. Quirk: Voice. Status: Active (Currently Teaching in U.A High.)

2 Research and Development. (R&D.)

3 Monoliths: Structures of unknown origin. The purpose for their creation is unknown but these structures are believed to be sentient. There are currently 19 Monoliths scattered throughout the world, 3 of which have 'voluntarily' offered themselves to aid in teaching new students. More info to come.

4 The Equalizer: A complex and extremely demanding obstacle course constructed by U.A's finest architects, researchers and psychologists.


	4. Trial Of Strength: A Reflection

**U.A High - Gymnasium: Monolith of Strength (1/4/2017 9:45 AM.)**

The lively chatter that filled the gym vanished as soon as she went through the white door. Ruby eyes stare in awe as luscious vegetation suddenly comes into view, replacing the concrete jungle she was located in. Although stunned by the shift in locale, she quickly becomes accustomed to the change and proceeds to navigate throughout the moonlit environment.

She takes a gander at her immediate surroundings and notices three major geological features. The door she came from was resting at the summit of a jagged cliff, making it nearly impossible to travel south. Further north, the forest of oak trees was vast and sporadic giving the girl no clear path to follow. She did have a clue, however, as she caught sight of a steep spiral mountain at the edge of the forest.

Aiko weighs her options and decides to scout the area for any alternative routes. As she begins her search, something akin to dread began to surmount inside her. It was weak at first but was rapidly growing once she felt prying eyes gaze on her. She stops a few meters away from the door and turns to face the wilderness.

She could've sworn there was something in the vegetation watching her. Something desperate and hungry skulking in the shadows, waiting patiently for her to make a wrong move. The annoying itch turned into angst as she began to see things from the corner of her eye. First there was one, then two, then suddenly a whole pack of them showed up. Dark creatures that took the form of wolves had emerged from all parts of the forest. They begin to surround the girl forcing her to stop on her tracks.

She stays motionless for what seems to be an eternity, observing the wolves, watching as they keep their hungry gaze on her. Emotionless ruby eyes narrow on the creatures closest to her. She saw as they began to display ferocious behavior. Loud snapping jaws and wicked hyena-like laughter echo throughout the dense woods as they slowly inch their way towards her. She braces herself for the incoming attack and shouts at the myriad of approaching jaws.

The first creature that lunged at her received a blow to the mouth causing a loud snap to echo throughout the area. It shook its head: shrugging off the punch before snarling at her and quickly getting back on its feet. The second beast snuck its way close to a meter away from her before being spotted. A devilish smile accompanied by a toothy grin greets the girl as the wolf lashes out. It springs onto her, digging its sharp claws against her left thigh and extending its maw towards her throat.

She knew she could not dodge the attack the moment the wolf revealed itself. Aiko quickly brings her left arm up to stop its assault and clenches her teeth as its sharp fangs were easily cutting into her flesh. Razor-sharp fangs stopped once the bone got in their way. She instinctively shed tears, not wanting to let out a shriek of pain for it would reveal her frailty to the wolves. The pain was excruciating, to say the least, but she did not concede so easily.

Anger and desperation began to brew inside her once she noticed the first wolf assume a pouncing stance. She had to act quick or else she would not make it to live another day. Her right hand began to glow a purple hue, confusing the first wolf, allowing her more time to act. She clenches her fist and calculates its trajectory towards the second beast's belly.

She has a clear shot but hesitates to deliver the punch, ' _Maybe...using my quirk is not the best alternative here... Remember what happened in M.A.H1? These are still living things we can't just-'_ Her train of thought is suddenly interrupted once the beast's maw unhinges and quickly snaps back on her arm. The pain is impossible to ignore now and forces her to scream in agony as blood gushes from her wounds. She could feel its teeth grind against her bone, forcing her on her knees as anger and spite continues to fester inside.

Laughter and triumphant howls blare against her ears. Though her vision was blurry she could've sworn she'd seen devilish smiles on their hideous faces. She finally gave up on reason and allowed the anger to overwhelm her. She adjusts her fist once again and angrily snaps a wicked blow against the beast's vulnerable stomach.

It was satisfying to feel freedom again but she feared the cost was too great.

The beast released its death grip and allowed the initial pain to seize. She retracted her arm and began to stand, desperately looking for a way to get out of there. She catches sight of the portal and agrees she would return back home despite being unable to complete this trial. Before she could bolt towards the white door, however, she notices she's unable to move.

Aiko desperately tries to make her way towards the exit but is still rooted to the ground. She turns to face the wolves and a pained expression forms on her face. _'No...not again…'_ She pleads and presses both hands against her ears, desperately trying to block out the creature's dying howls.

A bellowing cry resonates from the creature as purple light glows from its belly. It continues to yowl and writhe in pain as it frantically presses its head against the ground, trying to ignore the burning sensation of the purple ick. The beast's struggle begins to weaken, as do its cries. The yellow glow where its eyes were fades away leaving nothing but darkness in its place.

' _I...I was only defending myself! How could I have known it would've died in one blow?.. It did attack first...so...I'm justified in defending myself...right?...'_ She desperately questions as rage fades and guilt begins to gnaw at her. Hopeless ruby eyes dart from the ground to the wolf's carcass then finally to the rest of the pack. The yellow dots that illuminated the forest were gone only to be replaced by a cluster of red eyes.

The paralysis she felt earlier was gone, finally allowing her complete free-will. She knew she'd be overrun in a matter of seconds so she made a choice. In desperation, she attempted a mad dash towards the portal and soon heard their menacing snarls as they follow closely. She was only a few feet away from the door when she was forced to come to a jarring stop.

A great grey wolf leapt from the woods creating a blockade between the girl and her escape. Caught off guard, she braced herself expecting to be mauled the moment it landed in front of her. When nothing came, she opened her eyes and noticed the wolf's vigilant glare. Its sights were set towards the woods where the feral pack hastily retreated. Although wary of the great beast, she couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh of relief. Ruby eyes turn to meet the wolf and she proceeds to carefully inch her way towards the door.

It noticed her sly movements, however, and quickly repositioned itself to stop her. The wolf kept its vigilant gaze locked onto Aiko while the girl becomes desperate. She was about to lash out in anger but the pain in her arm was too much to bear. The tattered sleeve that hid her wounds was now drenched in blood. For a moment, she completely ignores the wolf's presence and focuses on herself.

Two sets of puncture wounds are dotted throughout her injured arm, blood continues to ooze from them. She quickly gets to work and proceeds to remove her gym blazer, ripping off a piece of cloth from it and shakily tying a knot right below her elbow. The plain white sleeveless shirt worn underneath was still intact. She lets out a quiet sigh and tries to remain calm while the warm heat of crimson drools down to her hand. The girl knew she would bleed out if she wasn't properly attended to, but with the wolf blocking her path there was nothing she could do. She was ready to embrace what was to come.

Amber eyes narrow onto the girl. They watch as she hopelessly tries to tend to her wounds. The giant wolf perks its head towards the sky letting out a solemn howl before returning its attention to Aiko. It proceeds to tower over her and dips its head towards her arm. The wolf licks the grevious wounds washing away the blood and immediately sealing the flesh.

Aiko watches in awe as her wounds instantly heal. No longer afraid of the mighty creature she turns to face it eye-to-eye and whispers, "What are you?" It stays silent and simply responds by rubbing its head against her in an adorable manner. The child doesn't know how to react and simply lets out a few hearty chuckles as the creature shows affection and kindness to her. The wolf's soft fur comforts the child reminding her of something she once had.

Though she wishes to remain like this a little longer, she understands that she has to move on now. The girl turns to the wolf and calmly runs a hand against its massive snout, "I need to get back home...coming here was a mistake…" She looks down at where the wound used to be and quietly sighs, "Those **things**...they weren't too fond of me anyways. I'm sure if I go deeper into the forest I'll encounter worse creatures..." She looks up at the wolf and watches as its eyes focus on hers.

Aiko slowly pulls away from the wolf's embrace and tries to make her way towards the door only to be stopped again. She becomes slightly irritated and desperately cries out, "Why do you want me here?!" The distress in her eyes is noticed by the wolf. It winces at seeing such a hurt child but continues to stand its ground. "Don't you see?...I'm not wanted here...It's best if I just go back home." She sighs in defeat hoping the creature would allow her to go through.

The wolf does not respond and continues to block the exit. She runs a hand through her messy hair and sighs, "What will it take for you to let me through?" Though no response is given she proceeds to lay down and watches the landscape before her. Something finally clicks once her eyes catch sight of the spiral mountain right at the edge of the forest. She quickly turns to the wolf and asks, "Is that what you want me to do? Continue forward and finish this trial?" To her surprise, the creature bows its head in accordance to her question. Aiko lets out a sigh of defeat before giving the wolf a witty smile, "Alright, I'll continue the trial...only if you accompany me."

The wolf seemingly agrees as it immediately lowers its rump so she can mount it. The girl lets out a few jittery chuckles before finally admitting, "Well...if you insist…" She proceeds to mount the great creature and latches onto it as they commence their journey.

 **Monolith of Strength - Forest of Broken Paths**

Her light-auburn hair frolics against the cool wind as they both make their way through the forest. She keeps a tight grip on the wolf's thick hide and allows herself to get comfortable on its soft fur. She takes this moment of respite to listen to the soothing sounds of rustling leaves and memorises the rhythmic pitter-patter of the wolf's steps. Aiko turns to face upward watching as the moon hangs in the sky. She ponders, _'This is all too weird for me. One moment I'm with my new class then the next I'm attacked by a bunch of wolves?'_ She lets out an unsure sigh and continues to contemplate, _'What the hell is this place supposed to be anyways? And why would the school allow students to attend something so...dangerous?...'_

She was about to let out a soft curse when she noticed the wolf's pace was slowing down. They made it to the edge of the forest and were sitting at the mouth of the mountain's narrow incline. The path upwards was too small for the creature to climb so that meant she would have to make the ascension by herself.

It turned around to meet eyes with the girl and let out a soft howl. The troubled look on her face instantly vanished once both pair of eyes locked. She smiled and greeted it with her own playful howl before dismounting. "Well, a deal's a deal. I'll keep my promise just like you kept yours." She gave the wolf a few rubs against its snout and beamed another smile at it, "Thank you for your help. You can go home now."

It yawned once Aiko was done patting its slender snout and simply responded by licking her face. The girl let out a few miffed complaints whilst the wolf wagged its tail. " _Ptooey!_ Gross!" She whined as she struggled to get rid of the slobber on her cheek.

Aiko lets out a sigh before straightening herself, "It's best if I get going then. Thank you, wolf." She comes down for a bow and makes her way towards the narrow passage, leaving the beast waiting at the bottom of the mountain.

It took her some time but she finally arrived at the summit. Visibly frustrated from the exhausting climb, she rests her hands on her knees and catches her breath. The girl shoddily reassures herself, ' _This'll be worth it...you just gotta find the Avatar and pass the test.'_ She looks up only to catch sight of the beauty right in front of her. The circular summit she was standing on was approximately the length of a school bus. Tall pine trees decorated its edges while a slight opening was available for her to enter through. She gathers her strength and quickly maneuvers through the collection bushes only to enter a quiet grove.

Amidst this newfound silence, the girl passionately listens as life began to play its chaotic melody. Insects fluttered and buzzed throughout the area while the gentle wind caused the trees to strum their rustling tune. Beyond the thicket of trees, faint splashing could be heard drumming against hard rock.

Aiko turns to her left and notices a few smooth stones that look comfortable enough to sit on. She ponders for a moment and shrugs, _'Well...I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt.'_ She takes a seat on the oval shaped stone and watches as life gleefully dances in front of her.

' _It's been a while since I've seen something like this…'_ The girl contemplates as she begins to fiddle with her clothes. She rolls up her pants to reveal slim olive-skinned legs. A sigh of relief escapes from pink lips as the cool wind blew against the aching muscles. She presses her fingers against her right leg and kneads those twitching nerves before quietly whispering, "The silence here is so peaceful. It's almost as if everything that's been bugging me has just...vanished. Heh…" She let out an unsure chuckle before her serious demeanor returns. "But...no...this isn't for me…" A defeated sigh resonates from the girl as her fingers rub against the fresh wounds on her left leg. She winces as a thought crosses her mind and tries to lose herself in the beauty before her.

The serene silence was disrupted once a bird began to tweet a delightful song. Slightly irritated by the noise, she ignores the bird's alluring tune and readjusts her clothing.

A determined Aiko looks down at her feet as Aizawa's words echo in her mind, ' _Remember, these deities will only show up to those they deem worthy of their presence. So try luring them out by proving yourself based on what they embody.'_

She reflects on those words and thinks to herself, ' _If this deity is supposed to represent strength then I supposed showing off my power should do.'_ She ponders for a moment and turns to her right only to catch sight of a giant boulder resting at the center of the grove. Without hesitation, the girl quickly runs up to the boulder quirk drawn and both hands glowing a hue of purple. She was about to press her palm against the rock when something struck the back of her head.

"Ow!" She cries out and watches as a pinecone casually bounces on the ground beneath her. Confused yet somewhat worried, she turns around and surveys the area for anything abnormal. There are no other souls in sight other than the whistling bird and the lively insects. She blames the wind and lets out a soft-spoken curse before turning her attention back to the boulder. Purple light begins to brighten as her palm gently presses against the stone. The transmutation was about to be complete but the same soft thud struck against her once again.

She lets out an annoyed groan and quickly turns around only to find nothing. The frustrated teen sighs while pressing her hand back on the boulder. A luster of purple light emanates from her hand as the boulder begins to crumble. Cracks start to appear on the weakened stone and just when it was about to burst a stinging pain forces the girl to stop. She brings a hand against the back of her neck and sees a hefty pebble fall right next her feet.

"Whoever that is, knock it off!" She shouts as her impatience begins to escalate..

"Why?" A soft-spoken voice calls out to her in a defiant tone. The bird's chirping has stopped leaving the girl waiting in silence.

Ruby eyes light up once she hears the response. She quickly turns around, quirk still active, and assumes a defensive stance. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" An emotionless Aiko stands her ground and firmly demands for the stranger to reveal themselves. A moment passes as nothing but silence continues to greet the girl. She was about to lower her guard when a few leaves began to rustle from the trees.

Once the rustling comes to a halt, a shadow emerges from the trees quickly diving towards the girl. She lunges out of its way and turns around only to catch sight of the marvelous beast. An eagle two times its normal size stands proud atop the fractured stone. Its wings are splayed out showcasing the creature's massive size. It lets out a majestic caw and keeps its yellow eyes trained on the girl. "You stand before _Viribus2._ Explain yourself, Desecrator."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Hi! Sorry for the month long wait but I'm happy to announce that I'm back on track with writing new chapters of Aiko's journey. Last month has been somewhat hectic. Finals were right around the corner, my job was taking up a lot of my time, and my sleep schedule has been all over the place.

Despite the time constraints, I did struggle writing this chapter mostly because I didn't really know what I wanted this to be. I mean, by the middle of June I wrote 2 drafts that were completely different to the final outcome. But, not to worry! I've finally figured out the path I want this story to take. I've decided to mix the 'Monolith Mythos' with the 'My Hero Academia' universe in order to tell a new story. Hopefully y'all enjoy this as much as I do and in time I will explain more on what the 'Monolith Mythos' is.

For now, however, I've got to get to planning out how I'll take this series forward. All comments are valued by the by, so feel free to leave an interesting comment! Well, I'm outtie for now. Have a good day/night and y'all stay safe!

-L.M

1 **M.A.H** \- Ministry of Aspiring Heroes. (Aiko's Middle School.)

2 Language used here is Latin.


End file.
